Two is Better than One
by readsalot8
Summary: Claire worries Shane is leaving her. Shane worries how to say the right thing. Michael and Eve know everything. What's really going on? Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters, they belong to the amazing Rachel Caine. :D


_I do not own these characters; they belong to the fabulous Rachel Caine and the song Boys like Girls._

**Shane's POV**

I can't believe how long ago it was that I met her. Claire. I still remember everything about her from that day, from the blackened eye to the clothes she had on. Yeah, sure I knew she had to be young, but she was beautiful. Then she spoke and I became short of breath. Nothing had ever sounded so amazing. I thought, if I give this a shot, maybe it could become something, not like Michael would ever let me. So with that I tried to forget about the amazing girl living in the Glass House with me, I felt like I had nothing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

I was doing well at pretending I didn't actually like her. She was just a friend. Then her parents showed up and said they were taking her away, I remember I was so pissed. They can not take her. Not my Claire. I don't think I could have survived if they took her away. I'd already offered up a lot to protect her, she had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. She made me a better person. No matter how much time I have left in this world, she's got me thinking she needs to be in it. That's why I kissed her for the first time. I knew she was good for me, we were good for each other.

_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

**Claire's POV**

Shane's been acting weird. It's like he's avoiding me. I hope he's not planning on leaving me. I don't think he would. I've seen the looks on his face when we're together, I remember them all, they all contained so much love and he couldn't possibly be leaving me, could he? I tried to ask him about it, but he just rolled his eyes and kissed me, he tasted like pure Shane, and that kissed held so much love it was hard to breathe afterward. After that kiss he left to go to his room, where he's been spending most of his time, again, avoiding me. So, I went to my room and just lay on my bed and closed my eyes and drifted off thinking about Shane and myself and the times we've shared. Everything is perfect, he wouldn't really ever leave me, and he would take me wherever he went.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, we're leaving_

I know he would never leave me, but I still worry. I worry when he gets into fights and when he gets into situations that could get him killed. I couldn't live in a world where he wasn't. If he were to die, I would die on the inside. I just couldn't live without him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, even though I know I still have awhile to plan the rest of my life. He has me worried 24/7 though. I'm coming undone; my brain is being pulled apart, by the fact that he HAS been avoiding me. He talks ALL THE TIME to Michael and Eve, but not to me. What if he doesn't want to be with me forever? I still believe we are both better together, but does that mean anything to him?

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

**Shane's POV**

Come on Shane! I'm trying to give myself a pep talk, it's not working, I'm nervous. Claire thinks I'm leaving her, which is ridiculous, but I see where she's getting it. I haven't really gone near her in two days. I've been to busy planning with Michael and Eve. Eve helped me clean my room and pick out what to wear. Michael went shopping with me for the flowers, the necklace, and the ring.

"Shane?"

"Yes Michael?" I asked rather stupidly. I knew what he was here for. I just still didn't know what the hell I was supposed to say to her.

"Shane, man, you need to do this. I know how much you want to. Just get some balls and do it already."

"Oh gee, thanks man. You're such a great helper." I rolled my eyes.

"Shane! Shut the hell up and go get her ass in here! I can't keep it a secret much longer! If I have to deal with my Claire Bear asking me ONE MORE TIME about if you are leaving her or cheating on her, I am going to tell her." Eve said rather dramatically.

"Your Claire Bear? Sorry to break it to you Eve, but she is mine."

"Not officially, loser."

"Fine, whatever. You two, out!"

They left in a hurry and I heard them make their way downstairs. Claire was in her room studying, I knew that. She had said she's been behind on her classes, which is a load of crap, and that she's been needing a day to study. I stood by window, looking out it, while I called her cell phone.

"Shane? Where are you?" She sounded nervous.

"I'm in my room." I answered dead-pan

"Then why are you calling? I'm just in my room; you could have come over here. Is everything ok?"

"Yea everything's good. I just need you to come here. We need to talk." I sound so serious. Weird.

"Umm, ok. I'll be right there." She hung up. She sounded scared and I began to get nervous. I've never done this before. I heard her door close and her walk down the hall. She stopped outside my door and took in a shaky breath. It was loud enough I could hear it. Then, she knocked. "Come in" I said, never leaving my window. I heard my door open and her take a couple steps in and close the door.

"Shane?" She walked and stood next to me. I wonder if she even noticed all the rose petals or the bouquet of flowers sitting on my bed.

"Claire, do you realize it's been two years since we met? Today is the day you moved in two YEARS ago, and I still remember everything about that day. I remember exactly how you looked. Two years ago you came into my life, I thought you were beautiful then and I thought about what it would be like to be with you, even though you were only sixteen." I said all of this never looking at her, just knowing she was standing next to me.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

I turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. I realized she thought this was a break-up speech. I felt horrible for making her feel that. I reached into my left jeans pocket and pulled out a long box. I took her hands and put it in them. She looked at the box that was now in her hands, and then looked up at me. She opened it while never taking her eyes off of me. When it was fully open she looked down at the silver heart necklace in her hands. It looked similar to the cross I had given to her awhile back that she has never taken off. A tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. She looked up at me and said "It's beautiful. Thank you Shane, I love it."

"You deserve only the best things Claire. I know that may not always be me, but I do try to be the best thing for you Claire, I really do try." I said never breaking eye contact with her.

"Shane, don't. Don't talk like you're not good enough, you are. Shane, I need you in my life. I've got so long to figure out what I want to do with my life, but I don't need the time. With you, I've got the best life I could have ever wanted. I know you probably think I'm crazy and I think you probably gave this to me as a going away gift, because I know you don't want me anymore. But Shane, I can't live without you."

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

She was crying now, but I was pissed. "Claire. I don't want you, is that really what you think? Do you not know how much I can't live without you? How much better we are just being together, then we are on our own? I don't care how much time I've got left in the rest of my life. I love every second I spend with you Claire. Damnit Claire. I love you. You should know that by now. I'm so in love with you it hurts to be away from you." I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. I walked us backwards towards my bed as I kissed her. By the time we came up for breath, I was laying on top of her on my bed, her head next to the flowers.

"Rose petals everywhere?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and winked. I stood up and handed her the bouquet of flowers. She giggled and took them now sitting up on my bed holding the necklace and the flowers. "Shane, what is all of this for?"

Then she gasped as I got down on one knee in front of her as she continued to sit on my bed.

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

"Claire, I love you. Will you marry me?" I starred straight into her eyes, never braking.

"YES!" She nearly screamed as she tackled me somehow managing to get rid of the flowers and necklace. She had me pinned to the floor kissing me

"Shane, I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"Two is better than one." I said in return smiling.

_Two is better than one_


End file.
